Siria
Siria is the second Spirit Dimension guardian, and represent Solaria. She is the fairy of speed. Personality and Background Siria is a fierce and determined fighter, but like the others, she is very loyal to Cyrene and the other guardians. However, she is quite stubborn and cold as she is displeased by Stella's appearance and personality, because she thinks she is just another prissy princess who is not up to any challenge. She is indeed a hard worker, and because she has the power of speed, it is possible if she chooses not to slow down or can't slow down at all. Before becoming a guardian, she and her younger sister, Phoebe, were orphans at the Sun Orphanage, since their father died and their mother went missing. She always defends her sister whenever she gets bullied, which Siria most of the time gets in trouble. She and Phoebe then were adopted by a couple named Clyde and Minako who were also teachers of a martial arts dojo. Siria was trained at that time, while Phoebe only help out around the dojo with her new mother. However, the dojo wasn't going so well because they were low on cash, like some businesses. The royal guards of Solaria gave them the news on closing down the couple's dojo, which made Phoebe scared and Siria mostly upset because it was their only home. After that, Siria's new family was now poor, however they temporarly lived at Clyde's brother's home until otherwise. Even without the dojo, Siria was still practicing martial arts. As she got older, she still holds her anger of the royals of Solaria after what had happened in the past as she now see them as greedy. Her sister Phoebe and Minako now work at a bakery, while Clyde trains younger children with martial arts again. Despite all of this, Siria still misses her old parents and wishes to see them again. She later attended Alfea, however during her Enchantix level on a mission in Solaria, she sees glowing children roaming around a forest, which they turn out to be spirits. She was visited by Cyrene back at Alfea and was asked to attend the Spirit Academy at the Spirit Dimension and Siria accepted the offer. Appearance Siria has dark brown eyes, her hair is dark orange and is worn short with two long braids that is attached to two large gold rings at the end, she stated that they are called "Sun Rings", which they represent her Solarian heritage. Her outfit consists of a black sleeveless top with shorts and a ribbon that is attached to the back of her shorts, and she also wears golden bracelets. Her footwear, like the others, looks similar to Enchantix footwear. Powers and Abilities :::::::: "I am the speed that gathers the souls." Her powers are speed when gathering lost spirits, and rounding them into a group. *Dart Touch *Accelerated Flash *Flash Kick *Swift Director *Swift Rush *Speed Punch Trivia *Her powers and name are derived from the term "Speed of Light", as she is from Solaria and her powers are speed-based. *She is inspired by Soi-Fong from'' Bleach.'' *Her name is pronounced SEE-REE-AH. *Her past took place before Stella became princess of Solaria. *She is the only Solarian who is different from the other Solarians. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Spirit Dimension